Archers, whether they use compound, long or other types of bows, have long sought to find an appropriate display and storage devices for their bows. In some cases two spaced nails, pins, or dowels protruding from a planar backing, such as a wooden plaque or shield, were used for this purpose. Other have used existing wall racks to hang and display the bow. For example, gun racks have been used for this purpose. While these and other bow display and storage devices may work to a degree, they have neglected to take into consideration variations in the bow's arcuate angle where it engages the bow supports to provide a bow mount that is contoured to that arcuate angle.
The present invention seeks to address these consideration by providing for a bow cradle or bow mount wherein a planar mounting surface has two spaced bow engaging mounts whose angular bow engaging surface may be changed to accommodate different bows having different arcuate bow variations as described herein.